guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight (Books)
Twilight is a Great Gray Owl, or Strix nebulosa. He is a free flier, orphaned within hours of hatching, a Guardian at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, and a member of "The Band". History ''The Capture Twilight is found by Soren and Gylfie living in a tree while they were escaping from St. Aggies. He helps Gylfie flip herself right side-up when she was dangling from a branch while she tried to land. He tells the young owls that he was orphaned as a little owlet, and almost was captured by St. Aggies. He also tells him of his journey to The Great Ga'Hoole Tree, which is in the Sea of Hoolemere. He asks the owls if they want to come with him, and they say yes. Soren and Gylfie wanted to see their parents, so he flew them back to their homes. Neither did find their parents, but Soren found his blind nest maid snake Mrs. Plithiver. While they were searching for Gylfie's parents they find a Burrowing Owl named Digger, and they are attacked by a St. Aggies patrol. In the patrol is Jatt, Jutt, and 47-2. Twilight and his friends fought hard, and killed all of the St. Aggies owls. In the end Digger decides to go with Twilight on the search for The Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Twilight's War Cry is pretty powerful. He used it to take care of the St. Aggies patrol. After that, the band meets Hortense's eagles and they all continue their journey to The Great Ga'Hoole Tree. The Journey While on the Band's journey to the Great Ga'Hoole tree, they are entranced by the Mirror Lakes in The Beaks, Twilight is particularly affected, singing praises about himself. When at the Great Tree. He is quickly tapped for the Search and Rescue Chaw much to his delight. The Rescue ''Coming Soon! ''The Siege ''Coming Soon! ''The Shattering ''Coming Soon! ''The Burning'' It is him who killed Kludd by bursting into his cave during the burning, cutting his spine in half. Earlier on, he had been ordered by Ezylryb to group the vultures around the battlefield. Many hireclaws, very superstitious, went yeep at the sight. Not long after this battle, He sees a scroom of his unknown mother, and Twilight discovers that his real name is Cassius and that his mother was a famous poet who wrote an ode to him, the first verse being, "He came at twilight". Personality Twilight is always talking about his "orphan school of tough learning". He had to learn how to fly,hunt, and survive all by himself, so he always talking about it. He is streetsmart, and very, very violent. We sometimes see that he seems to have a softer side to him but it's rarely displayed. He also has an embarassing habit of singing songs of how powerful he is and what he'll do to his enemies, which is occasionally helpful to the other owls as a courage booster or making enemies go yeep. And is also sometimes even childlike, such as always taking part in a young owl holiday in Ga'hoole known as Punkie Night and never misses it. Family Twilight has two brothers, Tavis and Cletus. One day Tavis and Cletus went hunting for their mother who was sitting on a egg which was hour or a minute away from haching. Their mother disappeared when the two came back, and saw that the egg was already hatched. They found their mother's body, but not their little brother's. It is said that their father was killed by the old High Tyto before Kludd. It is never said how their mother died, possibly by a St. Aggies patrol or Pure Ones. After Tavis and Cletus lost their mother and their little brother, they lived underground in the Desert of Kuneer. In The War of the Ember, Twilight discovered his brothers, and the three of them enjoyed a happy 'reunion'. Their mother Skye was a famous poet. Images Legend+of+the+Guardians++Twilight.jpg|Twilight as he appears in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Twilight.png|Twilight Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Great Gray Owls Category:Males Category:The Capture characters Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Band Category:Reaccuring Characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:Members of the Chaw of Chaws